


A Safe Place

by chorus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorus/pseuds/chorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S03E07, later that night.  Scott and Isaac go home, Melissa reassures Isaac, Scott comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Something I dashed out after watching the ep.

Moms can intuit things, and Melissa McCall is a mom. There was something about the way the door opened that told her something was wrong, or, given the circumstances, wrong-er than usual. Her heart sank when she saw the looks on her son's and Isaac's faces, yes, another tragedy had happened.

Walking toward the boys, she looked at Scott, who barely nodded his head in Isaac's direction. Veering slightly, she pulled Isaac into a hug, and wasn't surprised when the tears flooded out.

“Boyd's dead.” Scott whispered behind her.

A thousand questions raced through Melissa's mind, but she put them off for now. Still hugging Isaac, she guided him to the couch, sat him down, while Scott went to the kitchen. Isaac pulled himself together as Scott returned with two glasses of water and some paper towels. His mom glanced at him, her eyes asking “Paper towels?” Scott bared his teeth, and she understood. Regular tissues just wouldn't be strong enough.

Melissa made a decision while Isaac was wiping his eyes. “I don't want to know the details. I just want to know that neither of you are hurt.” Scott shook his head. “And you're not in trouble?” Scott shook his head again. She put her hand in Isaac's shoulder. “You have a home, here, Isaac, a safe place to deal with your grief. How can I help?”

“Mom,” Scott started, “Can we just have some time alone?” Melissa looked at her son hard, studying the pain in his face. then she stood up and announced that she was going to bed.

“Th-thanks, Mrs. McCall,” Isaac hiccuped.

Scott took her place on the couch. “We'll get them, Isaac. We'll make them pay for Boyd.”

Isaac hung his head. “So many things, so many things I wanted to tell him, but never did.” Tears started leaking again. “He was pack. He was my brother.”

Scott pulled Isaac up. “C'mon, we need to get some sleep.” He guided Isaac up the stairs, down the hall to his own room. “You're not gonna be alone tonight,” Scott said.

They undressed and lay down on top of the blankets. Scott pulled Isaac to him, his back to Scott's chest. Isaac's grief would wait no longer, it gushed out. Scott held him, making soft sounds, kissed his neck.

“Boyd...Boyd...Boyd...”


End file.
